Fortepiano
by MissPandaNana
Summary: Hinata laughed at Sasuke's sad expression. "I'll order some take out." Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. But he wanted her cooking… Sequel to Crescendo in the Background. AU. Hina/Sas.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Fortepiano**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

Hinata sighed in frustration before crumpling her paper filled with scribbles and half-formed thoughts. It was her senior year in high school and the time to start applying for colleges has arrived. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea where to go and what to pursue. Her father had already informed her that with Hanabi succeeding him as the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp., she was free to follow any path she desired. Unluckily for Hinata, she didn't know which path to take.

"Why don't you just go into horticulture? You love to garden." Neji offered while he fixed his tie in front of the glass-paned kitchen cabinet. Hinata laid her head on the kitchen table in defeat.

"I don't know Neji-nii," Hinata mumbled. She did love to garden. Her vegetable patch and soothing outdoor getaway was the envy of all her friends. "It doesn't sound appealing as a job."

Neji nodded his agreement. When one's favorite hobby becomes a life-long career, sometimes it ends up burning a hole through one's heart. There were plenty of times when he detested being in the medical field.

"But if your heart is in it, you'll find yourself much happier than settling for a career you forced upon yourself." Neji commented turning to give his cousin a quick peck on the head. Despite the late nights and stressful hours, the moments when he loved being a doctor were infinitely more. Neji would never regret the choice he made for his career.

"H-hai." Hinata replied as Neji squeezed her shoulder.

"I won't be long. Hiasha-sama just wants a word or two. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Hinata nodded grazing her forehead on the table before lifting her head and bidding her cousin a sweet smile.

"I'll be home waiting."

* * *

Sasuke glared at the papers scattered on the living room coffee table. Wishing they would combust and leave him in peace, he pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to take a break. Although he was the legal CEO of Uchiha Fan International, being that he was still in high school, he couldn't officially take office. Thus the board of elder directors took it upon themselves to manage the business in his absence. However ever since Itachi's death and the opening of his eyes to the darker dealings of his father's corporation, Sasuke lost trust in the elders and made sure to keep tabs on the businesses they were conducting.

Sasuke made his way to his empty kitchen and opened the fridge looking for an edible distraction. Luckily for him, Hinata had been by a few hours prior and left him a wrapped dinner. Smiling to himself, he pulled out the plate covered in foil and a carton of tomato juice. What a sweet girl.

Popping the plate in the microwave then plunging the straw into the juice box, Sasuke leaned on the kitchen counter and thought of ways to return the favor. Pulling out his cell phone, he swiped Hinata's contact icon and waited for his dark-haired girlfriend to answer.

"Moshi moshi?" Hinata's sweet voice started. Sasuke sighed. Just hearing her voice calmed him down.

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

"Ah, Sasuke." Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined her angelic face smiling as she said his name. "How's your paperwork going?" Sasuke frowned.

"Terrible." Hinata's quiet chuckle made his lips quirk slightly upward.

"Just muddle through it. I know you can." Sasuke nodded as the microwave beeped indicating his food was ready. He listened to Hinata's simple chatter while he prepared his food and sat down in a bar stool facing the kitchen island.

"And Ino decided to go to art schoo—by the way, have you eaten dinner yet?" Hinata asked stopping her chit chat midway. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm about to."

"Oh! Then don't let me bother you then." Hinata replied. Sasuke could just see her blush and touch her fingers to her lips in a gesture of embarrassment.

"You're never a bother to me." He whispered smiling to himself. Hinata giggled making him blush. Although they've been together for a year, he wasn't the lovey-dovey type thus cheesy professions of love was a rarity. But Hinata found it cute so he tried to express his affection more.

Sasuke was more of an "actions speak louder than words" type of guy so Hinata always got surprise bouquets on her doorstep and teddy bears stuffed into her locker. Usually they were not accompanied by notes or songs but they conveyed the message that they were meant to. Sasuke was thinking of her. And as long as she knew that he saw only her, Sasuke was content.

"But you should eat so I'll talk to you later okay?" Sasuke nodded.

"Un. Take care."

"Gambatte ne."

Sasuke replaced his phone in his pocket and dug in. Hinata's cooking was delicious albeit it was just a simple rice and curry dish. For some reason it just tasted better. Sasuke took a sip of his juice and exhaled. He really wouldn't mind eating her cooking every day. In fact he'd enjoy it.

* * *

"Sir!" Neji choked out. His eyes were wide with shock and indignation. His hands were fisted by his sides and his body was frozen in place.

Hyuuga Hiashi stood before him staring out into the skyline glowing with the embers of sunset. His hands were folded behind him in a stance of quiet dignity and calm.

"You knew why I agreed to your daring proposal years ago." Hiashi stated staring at his nephew's incredulous eyes through the reflection in the bulletproof windows of his pristine office. Neji nodded his understanding not trusting his voice.

"I am getting old Neji. I am looking forward to retiring. I am looking forward to a new beginning with my family." Hiashi continued quietly. Neji lowered his gaze. The ruthless world of commercialism has taken its toll on his strong uncle. His face was lined, his eyes were cold, and his heart was withered. A new beginning would do him wonders. A new beginning…

"Hinata,"

* * *

Hinata inhaled awakening her from her nap. She had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Neji to come home for dinner. Staring into the darkness of the living room, she wondered what has woken her from her slumber. Then the jiggling of keys and the slide of the entrance door made her sit up. Soon Neji's shadow appeared in the dark corridor and Hinata smiled.

"Okairi Nii-san." She called out standing up and stretching. Neji appeared in the entrance and flicked on the living room lights. Hinata squinted as the bright lights assaulted her sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing in the dark?" Neji teased as he pulled of his overcoat. Hinata giggled covered her small mouth.

"I was taking a nap."

"You mean procrastinating." Neji corrected her. Hinata grinned sheepishly before following Neji into the kitchen and turning on the kitchen lights.

"Just a little." Hinata explained while she began to reheat the boiled fish soup. Neji chuckled while he sat down and poured himself some water.

"Don't stress too much Hinata. It will come to you." Hinata nodded as she settled into her seat and began to eat. She hoped it comes to her soon.

"Hinata," Neji began making Hinata look up from her rice bowl.

"What is it Neji-nii-san?" Neji looked into his cousin's innocent face hoping that what he was about to say will not destroy any plans she had for her future.

"I love you Hinata…" Hinata smiled.

"I love you too Nii-san."

"Let's get married."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's been quite a long time! But I finally decided to continue **Crescendo in the Background. **Welcome to **Fortepiano**! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was an interesting reunion with these characters. Anyway, please read and review! –Panda-


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort of Friends

**Fortepiano**

**Chapter 2: Comfort of Friends**

* * *

Hinata blinked at the computer screen. The dots on her graph were not making any sense to her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again. Tilting her head to the right, she stared at the points and compared them with Kakashi-sensei's example on the board.

"Shikamaru? H-how come our graph looks off?" Hinata questioned her lazy partner. Shikamaru pulled his head from his makeshift backpack pillow and squinted at the screen. Hinata pointed to the strange pattern of their dots and inclined her head to Kakashi-sensei's whiteboard.

"It looks, sort of…"

"Inverted. You plotted the points backwards. X as Y, and Y as X." Shikamaru explained nudging Hinata's chair to the side and scooting towards the computer to fix his daydreaming partner's silly mistake.

"Oh. Gomen." Hinata apologized hanging her head. Shikamaru made a noise of disapproval.

"Nah, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." He looked towards Hinata's too distraught demeanor. "But you're taking this too seriously. Relax. It's not like we can fail this class anyway."

Hinata fixed her gaze on Shikamaru with a slight disapproving color.

"Don't say that Shikamaru. Kakashi-sensei can still f-fail us." She mumbled. Shikamaru grinned.

"Nope. There's only 4 of us taking Advanced Physics. If he failed us both, that gives his class only a 50% pass. The school will not take that percentage and force him to either reevaluate or have the class dropped." Shikamaru explained abandoning their graph and leaning back on his chair a look of slight triumph in his smile. "In other words, we can do absolutely nothing and still pass."

"Not necessarily Shikamaru-kun." Kakashi-sensei interrupted pulling Shikamaru's chair back and making him almost tip over.

"H-hey! That's endangering a student!" Shikamaru complained rubbing his back where it knocked onto the wooden chair. Hinata giggled.

"I can still fail you for being a dumb-dumb." Kakashi-sensei retorted his lazy eye wrinkling in a cheerful smile.

"Admit it Kakashi-sensei. You wouldn't dare lose the one class you don't do any work on." Shikamaru bantered making Hinata gasp.

"S-shikamaru! You shouldn't be arguing with our teacher!" Hinata whispered tugging on Shikamaru's loosely tied brown uniform tie. Kakashi-sensei waved Hinata's concern away and laughed at Shikamaru's theory.

"You're right I wouldn't. That's why I assigned such easy and fun projects!" Kakashi-sensei giggled as he walked towards the other group's table to check on their progress.

"Tch. It's fun for you but we do all the calculations." Shikamaru complained. "No one finds burning ants amusing."

"I-I, umm, enjoyed it too actually." Hinata remarked blushing at her strange confession.

"Hinata. Ew."

Hinata found the ground suddenly much more interesting as she felt her face warm up from embarrassment. Shikamaru nudged her to gain her attention again.

"But seriously though, what's been bothering you. You're usually so serious in class." Hinata sighed gathering her long indigo locks into one hand and tugging at them.

"It's complicated." Hinata began. Shikamaru smiled at his quiet friend.

"Is it Sasuke? Is Sasuke being a butt?" Shikamaru teased lightening the mood and making Hinata blush at the mention of her dark-eyed boyfriend.

"N-no! Sasuke's not being a butt." Hinata replied chuckling at Sasuke being a butt. "It's Neji-nii-san. He was talking nonsense last night." She admitted albeit a little reluctantly. Hinata loves her cousin dearly and doesn't like talking about the doctor in a bad light.

"Nonsense?" Hinata blushed at Shikamaru's inquisitiveness. Even though she wanted to tell him, she sort of couldn't muster the courage to voice Neji's request.

"He ugh… he. Umm," Hinata mustered quite at a loss for words. Her face was turning a dangerous shade of maroon as her embarrassment increased and Shikamaru's clear focus on her making her squirm.

"Go on." Shikamaru prodded.

"He, um." Hinata took a deep breath. "Hewantsustogetmarried!" She blurted a little bit too loud making Kakashi-sensei turn away from the other two students who were also making a mess of their angle of the sun vs. ants graph.

"Sa-sasuke-kun proposed?" Kakashi-sensei stuttered staring at the wide-eyed Hinata and a slack-jawed Shikamaru.

"Eh?! N-no! He didn't!" Hinata refused shaking her head making her hair fly around and slap Shikamaru in the face. He then in turn tried to wipe the remaining strands from his face while spitting to get the ones stuck to his open mouth out.

"Don't make stuff up Kakashi-sensei! Why were you even eavesdropping?" Shikamaru complained.

"I didn't need to. There's only five of us here. I can hear you perfectly." Kakashi-sensei replied crossing his arms and making his way towards the very pale Hyuuga. "Well, Hinata? Did you say yes?"

Hinata's lips moved but her voice remained inside her voice box. The classroom was starting to get a little too suffocating and Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru's figures began to dim. Hinata felt her body feeling heavy and tired. Before Shikamaru could realize what had happened, Hinata knocked her head on her table in a dead faint.

* * *

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair as a gesture of annoyance. For some odd reason, the girls in his Calculus class were being unusually creepy. When he walked in, the usual group of girls who would greet him just stared at him in blank sadness. Then two began to wail as the group burst into tears.

Ibiki-sensei spared him a curious glance before yelling at the girls to leave his class and return after they have composed themselves. Sasuke shrugged and slid into his seat wondering what had gotten into them.

Unfortunately it didn't end there. Halfway through Ibiki-sensei's lecture on logarithms, another group of fan girls burst through the doors and began yelling accusations towards him.

"Tell me it isn't true!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't leave us!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ibiki-sensei crushed his marker making the ink bleed into his skin as he popped a forehead vein due to his anger at being interrupted. He threatened the girls with detention as they scampered out of his classroom. Not only that, his anger blazed towards Sasuke as well. Thus, Sasuke was kicked out of class for being the cause of disruptive behavior.

Sasuke sighed in remorse before deciding to just catch up on some light reading in the library. Just one more class period then school would be done. He would get to see Hinata for a little bit before he started Martial Arts Club. Then he can run to Hinata's house afterwards for some dinner before going home. Just the thought of being in her presence made him eager to get the day over and done with. As his feet lead him to the library, he couldn't help but notice the girls that would peek at him through their classroom doors and begin fervently whispering amongst themselves. Sasuke rolled his eyes. What was going on?

"WHAT? The teme proposed!" A familiar voice boomed from the boy's bathroom making the swing door creep at his volume. Sasuke paused. Unless Naruto knew another teme, the dobe was talking about him. Mistakenly talking about him…

"Yeah, that's what I heard. Last night he came over Hinata-chan's house in the dead of night and proposed!" An unfamiliar voice explained. Sasuke raised his brow. He was at Hinata's house last night, huh. Sasuke smirked and swung open the bathroom door.

"Unless there's another Hinata in this school dating another Sasuke, your information is false. Clear your head of misconceptions." Sasuke declared catching Naruto and another student gossiping midstream.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled turning around too quickly spraying his schoolmate making Sasuke turn away in disgust.

"Naruto finish pissing before you turn around. You're getting the floor wet." Sasuke commanded stepping aside as the furious schoolmate zipped up and ran out of the boy's bathroom.

"Ahh, my bad." Naruto laughed before turning around and finishing his business. Then he zipped up and turned towards the sink to wash his hands.

"So, how's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked casually looking at Sasuke who was leaning on one of the unoccupied sinks. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Ma." Naruto grinned and began fixing his blonde spikes with his wet hands.

"I hear you're getting married." He teased now knowing it was just a rumor. Sasuke glared at his grinning best friend. Naruto laughed. "Just messin with ya!"

So that's what had upset the girls so much. They thought he was going to be permanently off the market. Sasuke didn't understand why they would even think he was still available despite being with Hinata. Once he chose his girl, he was sticking by her until the end. Sasuke wasn't one for games.

"Hey. Let's ditch class and crash the girl's lunch period." Naruto whispered grinning at his desired antic. He missed having lunch with Sakura and usually ditched gym to be with her. Sasuke nodded his consent. Hinata and Sakura shared the same lunch period. He wondered if the rumors had reached her yet.

* * *

"M-my heart!" Ino whispered faking a faint making Sakura burst out laughing and Hinata blush into the roots of her indigo locks.

"Ino!" Hinata reprimanded poking her fingers together. Ino grinned, her bright blue eyes glittering.

"Sorry Hinata. I can't help it." Ino apologized, poking Hinata on her forehead. "Your love life is starting to sound like a drama." Hinata rubbed the spot where Ino had poked her.

"I'm not trying to make it so." She mumbled. But Neji had thrown her into a dilemma. She had no idea the things he had to do to get her out of the Hyuuga compound. She never knew…

"But you know Neji's not at fault." Sakura mused leaning her chin on her palm. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, he was doing what he thought was best for you. Who would have thunk that your dad was serious about the marriage business." Ino continued the group's thought process. Hinata nodded in despair. She knew that her father only wants what's best for her, but sometimes he can be a little too hardheaded. Not to mention strange.

"Sakura-chan!" A familiar loud blonde yelled from across the cafeteria making the other students stare in disbelief. Sometimes Naruto was a little too much to stomach. Sakura rolled her eyes and waved her lover towards the girls' table. Ino giggled at Sakura's slight blush.

"He can be so loud sometimes." Sakura complained as Naruto squeezed next to her and Ino and gave Sakura a peck on the cheek.

"Hey boo."

Hinata smiled as Naruto sent her a grin for a greeting. But what surprised her was when Sasuke slid onto the bench next to her.

"S-sasuke?" She asked turning towards her stoic boyfriend and receiving a slight brush of his lips against her forehead.

"Mm." Hinata blushed as Ino cooed and made kissing noises.

"What happened to Calc?" She asked quietly leaning towards Sasuke's frame until their shoulders were touching.

"I was forcefully removed." Sasuke replied feeling warmth spread across his chest from Hinata's body contact. He almost smiled out right.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. What's going on? I heard some pretty weird rumors about you and Sasuke." Naruto asked breaking the couple's silent conversation.

"Obviously they're not true." Ino interjected opting to explain for the shy Hyuuga.

"Here's what happened." Ino started.

"Girl break it down." Naruto interrupted receiving a bonk on his head from his pink-haired significant other. Hinata giggled into her palm as Sasuke smirked. Ino glared before continuing.

"When Neji graduated from med school, he wanted to move out. His uncle, Hinata's dad would have totally let him have his own life. He wasn't his son anyway. But Hinata wanted to move out with him. She didn't want to be the future Hyuuga CEO. But of course her dad wouldn't let her go. So Neji and Hinata's dad made an agreement:

Hinata didn't have to be the heir of Hyuuga Corp. anymore as long as she got married to Neji."

Sasuke's world froze. He never knew about this agreement! He felt Hinata squeeze his hand under the table.

"Gomen. I just found out last night." She whispered tickling Sasuke's neck.

"Eh?! Gross! Why Neji? Can't she marry Sasuke instead?" Naruto exclaimed outraged. Sakura and Ino shook their heads.

"Last night, Neji talked to his uncle about the whole marriage thing. But apparently Hiashi-san refused. He said, 'I will not allow my daughter to be tainted by that Uchiha'." Sakura explained in her best impression of the imposing businessman.

"In short, Hyuuga Hiashi hates Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N: **Moving the plot right along! The main problem has been introduced! Hinata's to marry Neji! Unless Sasuke does something about Hiashi's plans! R & R please! –Panda-


	3. Chapter 3: You and Everything About You

**Fortepiano**

**Chapter 3: You and Everything About You**

* * *

Hinata's eyes flew wide open. Heart racing fast, she scanned her dark room. She was lying on her side, facing her bedroom window, frozen. It was the middle of the night and something had woken her up… something cold and inhuman.

She swallowed some spit before allowing her still waking body to move. Gingerly, she sat up on her bed letting the blankets fall to her waist. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she willed herself to turn around and face her room. Placing her hands firmly on her sides she spun around and searched her grey room for any disturbance. Her door was slightly ajar, like she always left it when Neji had the night shift. Her dressing table directly to the left of her bed, which also served as her night stand was still and unmoving. Her study table which stood to the left of her bedroom door was immobile.

Turning to her left, Hinata's gaze was caught by the breeze coming from the only other window in her room. Her curtains swayed casting black shadows on her grey floor. The night air swept in making her skin shiver and her hair caress her cheeks. Hinata let out a sigh she didn't know was stuck in her throat. It must have been the wind.

Pushing herself off of her bed, Hinata made her way towards the window intent on closing it. As her bare feet padded towards the window, Hinata didn't notice the slight movement behind her bedroom door. A shadow had passed unseen into her bedroom. But Hinata didn't need to see to know.

After the incident last year when Itachi's guilt ridden ghost haunted her, Hinata found that her sensitivity to all things supernatural had increased. She became more aware of the restless spirits that wandered the earth. She began to hear their whispered voices more often, and sometimes she could even see into their tortured souls.

Most of them wandered the world, lost in their pain. Others remained bound to earth through responsibilities they couldn't forget; parents watching over children and lovers waiting for their loved ones to love again. But there were those who stayed in anger. They tainted the places they had died in creating darkness that poisoned the people around them. Those were spirits Hinata tried to avoid. Of course they couldn't truly hurt her, but some can be angry enough to leave physical evidence. Bruises and scratches would appear on her skin when she trespassed on their brooding territory.

When she was younger, Hinata never truly faced her gift. However with her increased sensitivity, she couldn't turn a blind eye to the spiritual world any longer. Luckily for her, Neji and her friends understood her. And most importantly, Sasuke accepted her. He cared for her despite her ability. He might even love her…

And his confidence in her gave Hinata the strength to face the spirits who wandered the earth. Sasuke gave her the courage to turn to them and face them despite her sweaty palms and rapid heartbeat.

Hinata turned at the presence that had drifted into her room. Although she has met plenty of them, she still felt a twinge of fear from their ethereal appearance.

Beside her door, a translucent figure of a little girl stood. Like a faded photograph, she stared into her eyes. There was no joy, nor anger in her gaze. Just curiosity.

"A-are you lost?" Hinata asked. The little girl nodded, her long black hair swaying with the motion. Hinata sighed and walked closer finally kneeling in front of the spirit.

"You need to go home now." She whispered leaning to touch her arm and watching her hand pass through, a hint of sadness creeping up into her body from the contact. The little girl shook her head trembling in fear.

"Don't be afraid. Where you're going, it's safe. And wonderful." Hinata smiled. The girl took a breath and smiled in return. Then with a soft wave of her little hand she faded.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. Deciding to just stay up for the sunrise, Hinata left her room and made her way downstairs. Climbing down, she saw that there was light downstairs. Neji must be home. Upon reaching the living room, Hinata paused at the scene in the kitchen.

Neji was still wearing his white coat his hair splayed out on his back. Even with his back turned to her, Hinata could still see his slumped shoulders… shaking.

Silently, Hinata wrapped her arms around him letting her hair cascade around his face. Hinata held him until he composed himself enough to talk.

"Car accident. The family was coming back from a vacation." Neji stated his words devoid of emotion. Hinata held him tighter.

"A father, mother, teenage daughter—" Neji's voice choked. "And 4 year old little girl."

Neji turned towards his cousin, helplessness written on his pale face. Hinata kneeled in front of him and held his hands on his lap. Neji caressed her face in a gentle gesture of love.

"She reminded me of you." Neji whispered cupping her chin. Hinata smiled.

"Neji-nii-san. I'm alright." Neji nodded standing up and helping Hinata to her feet. He held her for a moment longer before breathing a sigh of resignation and sadness. Trying to soothe his raw heart, Hinata turned towards the stove intent on making some tea.

"Let's watch the sunrise."

"Aa."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he knocked on the door again. It was almost lunch time and Hinata was still probably sleeping. She didn't answer her phone and wasn't opening the door. Finally he heard footsteps towards the door. Slipping his hand into his pocket and picking up the plastic bags he had rested on the ground, Sasuke waited for his lazy girlfriend to open the door.

"G-gomen Sasuke! I fell asleep." Hinata apologized opening the door and stepping aside to let Sasuke in. He gave her an annoyed look as he slipped off his shoes.

"You were taking a nap this late in the morning?" Sasuke asked as he made his way to the kitchen and placed the plastic bags filled with fruits, vegetables, meat, a few deserts and snacks on the kitchen table. He then began pulling out said items and placing them in their designated spots in the kitchen.

"I woke up too early." Hinata answered helping Sasuke put the groceries away. Silence reigned as the couple worked together. Once everything was put away, Sasuke sat on the kitchen chair and watched as Hinata put on her apron and began cooking lunch. He sighed in content watching her work her magic.

She had put her hair in a low ponytail leaving the back of her neck slightly exposed. Sasuke didn't mean to stare but her milky skin was enticing him. He just wanted to graze his teeth across the nook of her neck and jaw and kiss the little hairs that grew beneath her long indigo locks. Sasuke shook the image out of his head and looked out into the yard instead.

"What time did you wake up?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly inclining his head towards where he knew she'd be. The sound of metal hitting wood stopped making Sasuke turn so Hinata was in full view.

"Ah, 4." Hinata stated. Her shoulders sagged and she breathed a sad sigh. Sasuke waited for her to continue. "Neji had a stressful day at work. H-he came home shaken." Sasuke nodded. Hinata didn't need to explain further. Stressful day meant someone had died under Neji's care. And sometimes those who should have passed away would follow Neji home leaving Hinata to deal with the confused spirits.

"It was a little girl." Hinata whispered leaving a pregnant pause before continuing her chopping of green onions. Sasuke's gaze softened at the sight of his girlfriend. It's a bit strange for him but he knew about her gift and tried his best to understand it. He understood that spirits wander and sometimes they would cross Hinata's path.

There had been plenty of times when they were together where she would lapse into a strange silence her eyes growing wide and focusing on an empty spot. They could be walking down a street and Hinata would stop. Her eyes would water from sadness and her hands would cover her mouth or sometimes her ears. Sasuke would watch her eyes take in what she was seeing. Given enough time she would close her eyes, gather her composure, and offer him a smile. A smile that told him she was collecting her courage and facing whatever it was that she saw.

But there have been other times when she couldn't. She'd grab hold of him in a death like grip. She would shut her eyes and whimper. One time she screamed. It tore through his heart and made Sasuke scoop her into his arms and run out of the restaurant. Sasuke wanted to ask her what she saw. But she was shivering by the time he got her into his car and her stuttered explanation was too incomprehensible.

Sasuke stood near Hinata and pulled her into a hug. He nudged her head into the crook of his throat and inhaled her sweet lavender smell.

"S-sasuke?" Hinata asked her arms stuck preventing her from cutting the rest of the vegetables.

"Hn." Hinata struggled a little to free her arms but Sasuke only tightened his hold on her.

"I can't cut the vegetables." She complained. Sasuke nodded his chin brushing across her head.

"And?" Hinata sighed and relented dropping the knife and leaning into his arms. For some reason he just knew what to do to lift her spirits. Hinata smiled. She was so lucky to have him.

* * *

"So," Sasuke paused his chewing to cut the silence in the kitchen. "What are you going to do?"

Neji placed his chopsticks back on the holder and stared at the table. Hinata lowered her cup and glanced at her cousin under her lashes. Oh this was so awkward.

"Are you marrying your cousin?" Neji glared at Sasuke while Hinata inhaled too sharply.

"Sasuke!" Hinata reprimanded softly. Sasuke shrugged. He needed to address the elephant in the room before it sat on his chest and suffocated him.

"I need to know if my girlfriend is getting married of if I still have a chance." Hinata's eyes widened while her cheeks reddened in a hot blush.

"Are you that serious about Hinata?" Neji asked searching Sasuke's face for any signs that he was insincere. Hinata's eyes swept back and forth between her cousin and boyfriend. Sasuke broke Neji's gaze and looked at Hinata.

"I don't know. But I do know that Hinata doesn't want to marry you." He answered reaching for Hinata's hand under the table. She let out a small squeak as she felt his warm hand glide onto her lap and clasp her fingers in his.

"A-ano. I know that Otou-san thinks it's for the best, but I really have to disagree. I don't want to marry you Neji-nii." Hinata confirmed quietly looking down on her lap. Neji sighed as he rested his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"Hiashi-sama gave us two options Hinata. And I know you won't like either of them." Hinata looked up and locked gazes with her cousin.

"Either you marry me and the freedom I have, or take back what was rightfully yours." Hinata bit her lip.

"Leadership of the Hyuuga Corporation." Sasuke interjected.

"B-but Neji-nii! That was the whole reason why I left the compound! I don't want to be the CEO. I d-don't, I can't…" Hinata trailed on helplessly squeezing Sasuke's hands for comfort.

Neji nodded his head in agreement. He knew. He also understood that Hiashi-sama would never have let Hinata refuse her birthright that easily. He had planned for her to take the reins because no matter how much Hinata refused, Hiashi-sama had seen her potential and will not let it go to waste. He was cornering her daughter into the decisions he wanted her to make.

"Hiashi-sama knows you would never agree to a marriage." Neji paused, an apology sneaking its way into his tongue. "I'm sorry. He's expecting you back in the compound by next week."

"Neji-nii!" Hinata stood up in shock letting go of Sasuke's hand. Neji stood up and locked gazes with Hinata. He knew she would be angry with any decision that was made. Gods this was so complicated. He offered a marriage so that he can protect her. But Neji knew Hinata couldn't do that to the both of them. Hiashi-sama would win either way.

"You should go." Sasuke broke the cousins' standstill. Pale eyes bore into his onyx ones in disbelief.

"Both of you d-don't understand! I left and am never going back!" Hinata raised her voice in panic and anger.

"Hinata please think about it." Neji tried to convince her but her panic was building. Hinata was breathing faster and faster. Her eyes glazed over in memories forcefully forgotten. Neji knew the metal torture she experienced under Hiashi-sama's tutelage. He was ruthless with his teaching methods and merciless with her mistakes.

"Hinata," Sasuke began trying to pull Hinata back down onto her seat.

But in an uncharacteristic display of rebellion, Hinata pulled her hand away from Sasuke's soft grip and bolted for the door. She didn't stop when Neji called out her name. She even ran harder when she heard Sasuke mutter a curse and run after her. She only ran faster when she heard the door bang onto Sasuke's face. She kept running even when she felt stones pricking her bare feet painfully. She kept running and running until her lungs burned and her stomach pulled tightly into a cramp. Hinata pressed on until she realized that she was about to crash into a lady standing in her path.

"Look out!" Hinata yelled as she tried to slow herself down. The lady had her back turned and didn't seem to hear her. Hinata closed her eyes right before she was going to barrel into the woman when she passed through.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and her breath left her throat as she felt the coldest wind pass through her. Her legs fell limp as she stuttered onto the ground falling onto her arms as she tried to catch her breath. Goosebumps ran across her skin as she turned back towards the lady.

Her blue hair framed her face and a piercing decorated her lower lip. She was staring into an abandoned building, her blue dress fading in and out of focus. Hinata followed her gaze and stared into the darkness of the broken, uninhabited apartment complex.

Suddenly the darkness shifted and Hinata could have sworn she saw violet eyes stare into her soul before the lack of oxygen pushed her into a faint.

* * *

**A/N**: I can't wait until Hinata gets stronger. I mean she's stronger now than she was in **CB**, but I want her to grow stronger. I mean she has to if she's to face her father right? Anyways, review please! I love reading criticisms and theories. –Panda-


	4. Chapter 4: Business Only

**Fortepiano**

**Chapter 4: Business Only**

* * *

"_Please… I want to go home."_

"_You have no home." _

"_Please…"_

* * *

Sasuke cursed under his breath and searched for Hinata vainly. If the door hadn't slammed onto his face he was sure he would have caught her. Sasuke crossed the street and scanned the crowd. Judging by how distraught she was, Sasuke was sure she wouldn't have thought of a destination and just ran straight; straight past dangerous traffic and into the not so respectable part of town. He grumbled again before a forming crowd caught his eye.

In front of an old apartment complex, people began to crowd around something. Sasuke pushed his way towards the middle and almost yelled in anger. In the middle of the masses was Hinata lying on the ground. She must have passed out.

"Miss? Miss? Are you okay?" A young woman had Hinata's head on her lap and was fanning her face gently. A few men had gathered and were asking the passersby if they knew Hinata. Sasuke strode forth and introduced himself.

"I know her. She's my girlfriend." The young woman turned to him with a scold ready on her lips.

"How could you let her faint like that in the middle of the sidewalk!" If Sasuke could be embarrassed, he would. But he was Sasuke and only managed a small tilt of the head.

"We had an argument and she ran out." Lowering himself onto the ground he turned his back towards Hinata so that the woman could help him place Hinata on his back. Once she was settled, Sasuke stood up and apologized to the crowd. Then without further thought he began his long walk home.

Alone with his thoughts, he began to wonder why moving back into the Hyuuga compound had upset Hinata so much. Sure Hiashi seemed like a strict father but Sasuke had only seen the business side of him. He can't know how Hiashi was with his daughters behind closed doors. And Sasuke wasn't one to make judgments on people without firsthand knowledge or evidence.

All Sasuke knew what that he didn't want Hinata to marry Neji and if the other option meant she had to take up the Hyuuga Corp. reigns just so she can still be with him, he'd do his damnedest to convince her.

How hard can it be? He was doing fine working his way into the CEO chair for Uchiha Fan International. Albeit he doesn't fully know the inner workings of his own company but he'll get there. He just has to graduate high school, get into university, and then finally take up post as the Uchiha Fan Int. head honcho.

To be honest, he couldn't imagine going through all the stress his planned out life would give him without Hinata by his side. Every time the paperwork overwhelmed him, or the elders got on his nerves, she was there to calm him down. Her gentle nature was the perfect sheath for his sharp personality.

Sasuke sighed realizing that Hinata was far too caring for the business world. Catching a glimpse of the sleeping woman on his back, through the shop windows he was passing, Sasuke couldn't help but understand why she didn't want to become the Hyuuga Corp. head. She was too nice.

A slight shift from Hinata cut through Sasuke thoughts. A moan escaped her lips as she blinked her eyes awake.

"S-sasuke?" She mumbled leaning her head onto his back realizing she was being carried.

"You fainted."

"Ah, g-gomen." Hinata apologized watching her feet sway with Sasuke's steps.

"Where are my shoes?" She wondered aloud making Sasuke snort.

"You ran out of the house remember?" Hinata colored in embarrassment. Her argument with her cousin and lover rushed back to her. Hinata gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

"I know." Sasuke replied to her silent question. "My car is by your place though." Hinata gasped in shock. He was planning to walk all the way home?! But he lived in the upscale part of downtown, which was the opposite direction from where she ran in panic.

Sasuke sighed in amusement.

"We're taking the bus. You're too heavy." Hinata playfully smacked his shoulder.

* * *

"She's fine. I'll bring her home when she's ready." Sasuke confirmed before ending the phone call with Neji. Hinata was sitting on his couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. Sasuke placed his phone on the kitchen counter before walking into the living room and sitting next to Hinata.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Sasuke sigh and pull her against him. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her body tilting towards Sasuke then softly landing on his chest. He then pulled her hands apart letting her legs stretch out on the sofa. Hinata bit her lip before turning and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I dfnt wnt to fo fmak." She mumbled into his shirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I can't understand you." Hinata pulled her head up to face Sasuke's patient gaze.

"I don't want to go back." She reiterated with a downward pout of her lips. Sasuke nodded. As much as he wanted her to just accept her birthright, he couldn't see himself forcing her to do anything she didn't want.

"Hn. Then we just have to find a different route." Hinata nodded before leaning back on his shoulders and chewing on her lip.

"I thought that Hanabi was the heir. W-why would he want me back?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe she's not as good as you." Hinata giggled.

"You've never met my sister." Sasuke tried to imagine a younger version of Hinata surrounded by piles of paperwork with Hiashi beside her yelling instructions. Sasuke frowned.

"She's not like me at all." Hinata began, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Hanabi's very smart. She's very sharp. And she can very sarcastic and haughty. But she's my sister and I love her."

An image of a younger Hinata with a sharp pointed nose, a sassy quirk of the mouth and an exaggerated laugh formed in Sasuke's mind making him tilt his head in wonder. How does that work?

Hinata giggled at Sasuke's confused face.

"You'll just have to meet her." She stated before settling into Sasuke's warm embrace.

"I'm still hungry." Sasuke mentioned pointedly looking down at his girlfriend. Hinata looked up in slight confusion.

"We just ate lunch." Sasuke poked Hinata's nose.

"I never finished." Hinata rubbed her nose before trying to poke Sasuke's nose in return. Sasuke caught her finger and pulled it down.

"W-well I'm not cooking again." Hinata replied trying to free her pointer finger from Sasuke's strong grip. Sasuke's mouth turned downward. He bought her groceries so she could cook for him! Hinata laughed at Sasuke's sad expression.

"I'll order some take out." Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms while Hinata busied herself with looking for the Chinese menu that was always on his fridge. But he wanted her cooking…

* * *

Sasuke pulled at his collar in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness. He was waiting for Hyuuga Hiashi to make his entrance. The Hyuuga Corp. leader had called him over to his office for a business proposal. Although their businesses were partners, there were still some aspects that they competed against. Most notably, the Uchiha Fan int. had a better hold on the housing contracts in the city. They also owned quite a few prominent apartment complexes. Although the Hyuuga Corp.'s construction firm was stronger, they weren't getting a lot of jobs lately. Hiashi obviously wanted to contract his construction firm with the Uchiha's building projects.

That didn't bother Sasuke, he read over the paperwork and agreed when the elders brought it to his attention. He would save money by not paying his own builders and Hiashi would get the jobs he wanted. Of course it would upset some of his builders but he also knew he could find an arrangement with them in regards to more vacation times albeit with half pay. Better than no pay at all he mused.

But what bothered the Uchiha was what he wanted to discuss with Hiashi in regards to his daughter's dilemma. He hoped the patriarch would at least turn a willing ear to his proposal.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Uchiha-san." Hiashi began as he made his way towards Sasuke intent on shaking his hand. Sasuke turned towards the older man and grasped his hands firmly.

"I wasn't waiting long." Sasuke replied. Hiashi motioned for him to take a seat as the Hyuuga relaxed into his own. Sasuke sat back and waited for Hiashi to bring up his proposal. Hiashi scrutinized the Uchiha with his sharp grey eyes before nodding to himself. The man seemed competent enough.

"I assume you've read my proposal." Hiashi stated watching Sasuke's slight nod. "And I assume we have an agreement." Sasuke nodded again. "So I can also assume you're not here for my builders." Sasuke hesitated before nodding. The man was sharp. He picked up right away they he could have just sent his housing advisors seeing as they were the ones who will be directly in contact with the Hyuuga's construction firm.

Sasuke opened his mouth to begin when Hiashi cut him off.

"You're here for my daughter." Sasuke almost glared at Hiashi before catching himself. He wanted to be on the man's good side after all.

"I'm here to voice my concern with your odd idea of marrying her off to her cousin." Sasuke finally put in before crossing his legs in a show of nonchalance. Hiashi didn't buy it. He knew that Sasuke had been dating his daughter for well over a year.

"How does that concern you?" Hiashi asked leaning back onto his chair and interlacing his fingers on his lap. Sasuke bit his tongue before a sharp remark slipped through. For some reason he found it hard to admit that he cared for Hinata a lot.

"It's distressing my girlfriend. She does not want to marry Neji but it seems as if you're forcing her to." Hiashi cocked an eyebrow.

"She's pushing herself to marry just so she doesn't have return to your compound and accept her birthright." Sasuke paused waiting for a reaction from the older man. When no reply came, he decided to continue.

"I came to you today with an offer." Hiashi nodded slight interest showing through his sharp eyes.

"I'm theorizing that what you want to accomplish by giving Hinata an ultimatum is that she return to your household and become your heir." Sasuke opened his mouth to continue but Hiashi silenced him with a hand. Sasuke wanted to snap back in irritation at the man's conceited narcissism.

"You're wrong Uchiha Sasuke. I gave Hinata two choices. Either one would accomplish what I wanted from her." Sasuke squinted in slight confusion. He thought Hiashi was trying to corner Hinata into becoming the Hyuuga Corp. CEO.

"I want her away from you." Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Uchiha blood is poisonous. I will not have you taint my daughter. Now she either has to marry Neji so he can protect her from you, or she moves back home where I can protect her myself." With that said Hiashi stood up making Sasuke follow his ascent.

"You make great business partners, but you Uchihas make terrible people." It took Sasuke all of his self control and an image of Hinata in his mind from punching the Hyuuga patriarch in the face.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! Anyone confused so far? –Panda-


End file.
